


Exhibit(ionism)

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a tiny bit of Smut, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Liam is horny, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, They're cute, a handjob happened idk how, date at the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Theo and Liam have a date at the zoo. Shennanigans happens.





	Exhibit(ionism)

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to sab for looking over my grammar as always (especially fixing my tenses!!)  
> And Callum for the title!  
> The otters are as requested for Adri and "Do you ever think about how when you shake hands with a guy, you're basically second-hand touching their dick?" for Callum.  
> I have no idea what this is, it got out of control. I guess enjoy the nonsense my brain came up with?  
> Amanda did a beautiful edit for it you should all check it out i love it it's so amazing!! [Here](http://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/post/173580937327/exhibitionism-by-manonlemelon-manonisamelon)

Liam’s day had started perfectly, he had woken up to his beautiful boyfriend giving him a blowjob, there truly was no better way to be pulled out of the sleepiness of your mind than mind numbing pleasure. He pouted a little when Theo didn’t want to spend the day in bed, but when he mentioned a surprise date the beta’s interest was picked. It was what finally managed to make him leave his mattress, heading for the shower then eating breakfast before finally getting in the chimera’s truck.

He had no clue of where they were going until Theo pulled into a familiar parking lot.

“The zoo?”

“Well yeah you know zoos are kinda our thing, so I thought a date there would be fitting.” The chimera said scratching the back of his head suddenly looking very unsure of himself. “You said you wanted a normal date, and they have baby pandas right now and, … If you don’t like it’s okay, we can totally do something else just like going to the movies or anything really.”

“No Theo it’s perfect I love it, I actually haven’t been to a zoo with animals in it minus werewolf in years!” Liam said before grabbing his boyfriend’s face and kissing him quickly reassuring him of his choice. He then proceeded to rush out of the truck, excited at the prospect of seeing all sort of animals. Theo stepped out of the vehicle and locked it before extending his hand to Liam, who grabbed it instantly, both of them smiling at each other.

The two teenagers walked towards the zoo, hand in hand. The chimera paid for the tickets and they were finally in. After getting a plan they decided that their first stop would be the giraffes.

Once they had reached their enclosure the two boys admired the majestic animals as they walked gracefully around from one tree to another.

Theo opened his mouth and said one sentence Liam could have never imagined even in his wildest dreams. “The dread doctors tried to make a giraffe chimera once…. Because giraffes only need 5 to 30 minutes of sleep in 24 hours and have a really great sense of smell and hearing, also all-around vision. And they though it would be great characteristics to have, the sleep thing would be pretty useful to be honest. It was…. interesting. Let’s just say thank god the chimera didn’t make it and I might have had nightmares for a few days.”

“Are you serious?” Liam asked incredulously, Theo didn’t often speak about his time with the doctors and when he did it was never in such a nonchalant manner.

“Yes Sunshine, dead serious. They used to try and make chimera with anything really, but nothing actually worked and ended up being a failure before Corey.” Liam didn’t really know what to answer to that and he could sense Theo was regretting ever saying anything, so he decided to changed the subject back the animals they were currently observing.

“So giraffe only sleep 5 minutes a day?”

“Yeah! Giraffes are amazing!” That was enough to make Theo smile and encouraging him to talk Liam’s ears off about the amazingness of giraffes while they were watching them languidly walk around and eat leaves.

 

Once Theo finally shut up and they had enough of the hoofed animals they started to walk toward the elephant. The moment they came into view Liam yelled “Oh look a Zombiebear!!!” while running toward the enclosure containing the large mamals.

Theo sighed and covered his face with his hand

“Liam.... how many time do I have to tell you those are elephants? Don’t yell that in public!”

Liam pouted while looking at the chimera “But Theoooooooooo zombiebear is so much more fun than elephant! You have to admit that!”

Those pouty lips and puppy like eyes could make Theo do anything! But he would be damned if he was going to concede on the elephants. Those majestic creatures had nothing to do with zombies! Zombies were disgusting, rotting flesh and gaping holes, missing parts....

“They are nothing like zombies or bears! I’ll never understand how you and Mason ever came up with that!”

Because of course if anyone could come up with something that idiotic it would have to be these two

The real question was: where they drunk when that happened?

Liam looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes before launching himself into the explanation of how the zombiebears came to be.

Apparently if you took off the trump and reduced their ears they had a face that kinda resembled a bear and the zombie part came from picturing the trump being an extra part that had just ended up there, the grey skin was apparently zombie like because sometimes zombies were grey in video games. God these two were truly idiots! Also, yes they were completely drunk... And maybe onto something but he wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.

He should have never shown Liam the magic herbs that could get werewolves drunk!

They spent a few minutes admiring the majestic creatures walking around while reading random facts about them on their phones. Liam would always say the Z word instead of elephant and smile like an idiot looking at Theo like it was the funniest thing in the world. Until he couldn’t hold back anymore and pleaded

“Come on Theo you know you wanna say it too!” Liam was grinning at Theo as he could feel his boyfriend resolve cracking and him falling for his pretty smile.

HE MUST RESIST! No no no to falling for the pretty eyes! Be strong!

Theo kept looking silently at the elephant and oh no... he was starting to see it...

This was bad. He needed an exit strategy!

He sneaked a look at his boyfriend who was waiting expectantly. Yep he was screwed he couldn’t disappoint him....

“Come on Sunshine let’s leave the zombiebears alone I think they’re not too fond of wolfs, what about going to see actual bears? Or pandas? They’re kinda bears!”

Liam beamed at him before launching himself into Theo’s arms. “I knew it! You see it too and ypu love it” before kissing him sweetly.

“I have a name for pandas too you know!”

Theo groaned and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.... why him? Why did he have to fall in love with such a dork?

“Please don’t tell me it’s black and white bear or vegan bear” Theo sighed. Really, he was giving up if it was.

“Why would it be vegan bear?” The beta asked, genuinely curious as to why his boyfriend would think he could come up with such a boring name. Mason would be offended!

“Because Sunshine, pandas are vegetarian even though they’re genetically programmed to eat meat. Their DNA actually contains the meat-eating genome and they have all the asset to hunt and the teeth to eat Liam’s. The reason why they stopped eating meat and have a diet essentially consisting of bamboo is a mystery”

“HEY! I’m not adorkabear food!” The beta exclaimed. This earned them a few weird looks from the families standing near them.

“Adorkabears? Seriously ???”

Theo didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at that, he just looked completely desperate and done with that one like zombiebear, one he could accept but adorkabears? Why not just adorabears?

When they get home he would have a long talk with Mason about indulging in his boyfriend’s weirdness. And no more weird animals nickname he really needed to take action!

As fate would have it They had just passed the tigers while looking for the pandas and Theo menaced to go back to throw the beta into their enclosure if he even remotely seemed to have other nicknames for the others zoo occupants

“How come you know so many random animal facts? Is it because of the dread doctors trying to make chimeras with everything?” Liam asked pulling Theo out of his thoughts

“.... yes and no? They had those books about them when they researched so I read up. They didn’t try with every animal, but the giraffes were the most horrifying ones”

They kept walking towards the panda enclosure while talking about Theo’s passion for everything biology related.

 

When they finally arrived there, it was just their luck that a zoo employee was trying to clean up the cage. Trying being the keyword as the pandas weren’t cooperative at all.

The poor zookeeper had to throw her cleaning utensils at them to keep them away from the door when she got in. She had a basket to put in all the leaves that needed to be cleaned. The favorite hobby of the pandas seemed to be getting into those baskets or playing around with her tools

Theo seriously felt sorry for the woman. She always had to push them away. This kind of reminded him of Liam sometimes. “Look! They are like you when you don’t want to let me go to work and cling to my stuff”

“Asshole” Liam muttered under his breathe before punching the chimera in the shoulder.

“Love you too Sunshine”

When one of the baskets was finally filled with leaves and her job done one of the panda managed to get in and roll around making the basket spill its content on the ground.

Liam was making aweing noises next to him so engrossed by the adorableness of this. Okay yes it was adorable even for his chimera of death heart. But if he was being honest Liam watching this with eyes wide open shining bright and a smile so big it could rival with the sun was way more adorable.

At some point the zookeeper just gave up with her basket and left some of her tools to the pandas, keeping them busy and oblivious as she held the enclosure door open and swept the leaves directly out. This was way more efficient.

She then had to retrieve her tools and trick them away from the door, so she could escape. Theo weirdly enjoyed seeing her struggle that much.

“Wanna hang around here and watch what they are  getting up to without any supervision?” Theo asked

“You know me so well! Plus, they are supposed to bring out the new baby adorkabear today according to the sign we saw” Liam answered, smiling at his boyfriend. Well that would explain the abnormally large crowd in front of the enclosure even without the whole shenanigans that just happened with the zookeeper

Theo took his hand while they tried to get closer. They finally managed to stand right in front of the enclosure at the exact spot where the pandas where and would most likely stay as their toys were there.

Liam leaned into Theo while the chimera wrapped his arms around the werewolf, pulling him closer.

“Wanna know why adorkabears?”

“Let me guess. Because they are bears but adorable? Except adorable wasn’t dorky enough so you went for adorkable?”

Liam pouted, whining because Theo had ruined his fun

“You’re the adorkabears” was the chimera’s answer to Liam’s antics. That seemed to bring back the smile on his face.

He beamed at Theo, “See you’re starting to enjoy those names”

“Never” scoffed the chimera. He had a reputation to uphold after all. Albeit it might have been ruined the moment he decided to take Liam stargazing last month.

They stood there just lovingly looking into each other eyes until the awww of the crowd around them brought them back to reality.

They turned just in time to witness one of the pandas pathetically fall from his ladder leading to a platform. How can something so stupid be so adorable??? If any human would do that Theo would just laugh endlessly at them but with pandas it was just cute?

“Can we...” Theo interrupted Liam before he could even finish his sentence. “No, we are not going to steal a panda”

“I was gonna say can we take pictures”

The ticking heartbeat in Liam’s heart was a dead giveaway if his voice wasn’t an indication enough as well as his terrible attempt at face-saving.

“Suuuuuuure” Truth was Theo would totally steal a panda and call him adorkabear if it made Liam happy.

Though this did required planning. They couldn’t exactly jump into the enclosure steal a baby panda and run away. Well technically they could, werewolf power and all. They might just not get away with it. Plus, where would they put a panda? It required space and food and attention. Liam could get a dog if he wanted a cute thing so badly.

Suddenly the door opened revealing one of the strangest sights Theo had ever seen.

“Theo.... why is there a dude dressed as an adorkabear cradling a baby adorkabear?”

Theo couldn’t focus on trying to answer Liam’s question even if he had a pretty good idea of the answer. He was too busy keeping in the laughter he could feel bubbling inside him.

Until he couldn’t hold it anymore and broke into a fit of laughter.

He was laughing so hard he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. But this was funnier than some of the chimera ideas the dread doctors had come up with. Liam just looked at him like he was just a tiny bit insane but endearing insane before joining him earning them yet another set of weirds looks from the people around them.

They were clutching onto each other crunching over in laughter until finally it started to die down and they could stand up properly. Only for them to look up and be met once again by the view of the man in a panda onesie holding the cub.

They couldn’t help themselves and started laughing again, tears streaming down their faces. Once Theo managed to calm himself enough to be able to form a coherent sentence he finally answered Liam’s question.

“Yeah, it’s not to scare the new panda. He is not used to humans, so they used this technic to not freak him out.”

 “Well they should consider the humans they’re scaring with this! It’s kinda creepy... they look soulless” answered Liam. He kind of had a point with the panda head part of the costume you couldn’t really see the gleam of the eyes of the human underneath, making them look dead inside.

 “Yeah... did you take pictures?” Theo had been too busy laughing up until that point to think about that but maybe Liam managed to capture the scene before the human pretending to be a panda went away.

“Yep!”

“Okay what would you like to see next?”

“Can we go see the tigers?”

“You want me to actually throw you in to be their dinner?”

Liam pouted and exposed Theo to the ultimate puppy eyes.

“Fine we will go see the tigers. We just passed them on the way over here but fineeeeee” Theo caved

“Well if we had stopped to see the tigers then we would have missed the zookeeper incident, so I think I did us a favor”

“.... okay you win” Theo smiled. Indeed, missing that moment would have been a loss for his memory. He took Liam’s hand and tugged him along towards their new destination.

 

Once they had reached the enclosure they were met with the sight of two fully grown tigers fighting playfully.

"Are they living up to your expectations?" Theo asked his boyfriend while slipping behind him to hug him, arms wrapping around the beta's waist and resting his chin on Liam's shoulder.

"Mmmh it's okay, though baby tigers would have been cuter"

"They're called cubs and we already got the pandas not every animal can have them"

They kept watching the majestic beast while basking in each other’s embrace just enjoying the warmth and happiness seeping from them both.

The tigers stopped fighting and it seemed like they were getting ready to take a nap, circling a spot before laying down next to each other and cuddling up, the slightly smaller one had his head resting on the second tiger's neck and one of his paws splayed on his belly, making it look like they were hugging just like them.

Theo pulled the beta closer to his chest while running his nose along Liam's neck, inhaling his favorite scent, before kissing it softly when Liam suddenly blurted out

"Do you ever think about how when you shake hands with a guy, you're basically second-hand touching their dick? because you're touching their hand and their hands touched their dick?"

Theo immediately let go of Liam to look at him with his 'are you fucking serious right now?' face.

"Do I even wanna know how your brain came up with this while watching cute tigers being adorable?" The chimera was so done with his boyfriend, he just had ruined a perfectly nice moment leading him to ask himself for the thousands of times at least why he was in love with such an idiot.

Liam turned around and looked up at the indescribability prettiness that were Theo's eyes, his face illuminated by the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"No but really like today I touched my dad's dick???" Yet another sentence Liam shouldn’t yell in public.... the shocked and horrified expressions from the grandma and her grandkids standing next to them weren’t really surprising for Theo as she ushered the children away while giving them dirty looks and shaking her head.

Theo sighed as his boyfriend was having his mental freak out, he rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair before finally putting an end to his spiraling thoughts.

"Liam... People wash their hands afterwards so no dick touching through hands. Though we're literally a couple. If you wanna touch my dick just tell me."

"I want to touch your dick"

"We're in public and in front of this cuteness!!!" Theo exclaimed while pointing at the two tigers still curled up together

Liam pouted at Theo, clearly disappointed that his boyfriend didn't seem to share his enthusiasm for dick touching right now. Well looked like his new mission was to change his mind.

"We should go to the reptile house, I want to see some cool snakes and bats"

 

Liam’s suggestion seemed innocent enough for Theo to go along. Until they entered the room and the chimera realized he forgot one major detail. Reptile house were plunged into darkness.

Liam had at least the decency to pretend to be interested in the python that welcomed them in.

It seemed like Liam knew exactly where they were going through the maze of snakes and other nocturnal creatures as they somehow ended up in the darkest and most secluded corner of the vivarium. Their only company were a few poison dart frogs that were fast asleep. Or so they thought as one particularly pretty frog named Amanda was wide awake and observing them, wondering what the two bipeds were doing, this was the first time she was seeing someone of this species do something like this!

Theo gulped, the humid air around them changing and filling with electricity as Liam moved closer until he was pressed against Theo whispering in his ear "Still opposed to dick touching?"

The beta didn't let him the chance to answer, preventing Theo the chance to deny him and just assaulted the chimera's lips with his own.

The response was immediate as Theo kissed him back angrily while his hand found themselves gripping his boyfriend's squishy ass through the jeans he suddenly wished weren't there.

Both teenagers got lost in the kiss, forgetting where they were, moaning and grinding into each other, hands roaming over their bodies. Trying desperately to get as much friction as they could through the fabric, both of them growing harder by the second.

Liam pulled back slightly, not enough to break the kiss but to give him enough room to open Theo's jeans and sneak his hand in his boyfriend's underwear, immediately grabbing his length and pumping it slowly.

Liam finally released the chimera's lips only to latch his own onto the other boy's neck, sucking hard enough to leave bruises though sadly they would fade in minutes. Theo was panting, his head thrown back against the wall. The humidity in the air and Liam’s ministration made sweat appears on his forehead causing his hair to dampen which made them curl slightly.

"Liam... we really shouldn't"

"Shhhh shut your pretty mouth and just enjoy this"

Theo didn't really have an argument against that, the hand wrapped tightly around his cock keeping his mind from making him realize how wrong it was to have his boyfriend give him a hand job in a public place where kids could walk in at any second.

The thrill of the possibility of getting caught made the whole situation hotter and helped to bring Theo towards the edge that much faster.

There was one slight problem though, there wasn't much room for Liam to move inside the chimera's boxer, and although he could come from just that it would take them far too much time to get there. Despite everything they were currently doing, getting caught in the zoo wasn't exactly something they would enjoy. Liam remediated to the situation by momentarily letting go of the dick he was currently holding to bring his boyfriend's jeans and boxer on his thighs. Theo couldn't help but whine at the loss.

Liam spat on his hand to provide some much needed lubrification before bringing his hand back on Theo who groaned into his touch.

Liam picked up the pace, capturing Theo's mouth in a filthy kiss to swallow the beautiful sounds coming from him.

Theo could feel his orgasm built inside him, the pleasure becoming almost too much he was so close to the edge he just needed one little extra push that Liam was about to give him, finger hovering over his slit when a loud shriek resonated in the room.

Both boys had been too lost in each other to notice the heartbeat and footsteps approaching.

Liam immediately turned his head toward the sound, his body shielding Theo from the view while the other boy precipitately tucked himself back in his pants. Turned out the grandma and her grandchildren who they had met briefly at the tiger enclosure also decided to visit the reptile house. She had each of her hand in front of the eyes of the two kids standing next to her.

The situation started to dawn on Liam, he almost had exposed kids to a hard dick, though what a beautiful dick it was, they could have been arrested for public exposure or something! The shame started to dawn on him his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

The commotion had attracted the attention of a zookeeper who appeared next to the family, looking at them suspiciously, one look at Theo's disheveled state and the grandma's shock was proof enough of what they had been both up to alone in the darkness.

"I suggest both of you to get out and don't ever try to do this again or I'll have you thrown out"

The two boys didn't argue and thanked god that they weren't asked to leave the zoo and banned for life right away. They scrambled off through fairly painfully for Theo as he was still hard and now trapped in tight jeans.

“I hate you” Theo muttered while they were exiting the house. “you better fix this” he added pointing at the obvious bulge in his pants.

After a quick bathroom stop where Theo finally got the release he craved for and returned the favor as he was a nice boyfriend, they decided their next stop would be otters.

 

Turned out the otters, according to the plan, were halfway across the zoo. Liam, being his overexcited puppy self, dragged Theo there happily, the shining sun and scorching summer weather did nothing to slow him down until they ended up right in front of a food stop.

"Theo we should get cotton candy!"

"It's way too hot to get Cotton Candy it's going to be disgusting."

Liam pouted at Theo, clearly trying to use the puppy eyes to get what he wanted

"Not if we get a slushy to cool us down with it" He smiled brightly quite proud of his last minute idea plus a slushy sounded like heaven right now, the heat was almost unbearable and they were werewolf and chimera. Damn that Californian sun

There was no way Theo wouldn't melt at that face, plus he was totally on board for a cool drink.

"Fine. What taste do you want?"

Liam looked up at the different flavor the place was offering when his eyes spotted a very interesting one, he wasn't able to help himself when his head turned around and his gaze dropped on the perfection that was his boyfriend ass. He smirked before saying "Peach?"

Theo immediately snapped his head toward Liam, taking in his expression.

"Seriously? Liam! I would have thought the bathroom stop would have been enough until we're home."

"Well I can't help myself if you just always happen to look delicious enough to eat"

Theo sighed, he was trying to have a cute date for once and Liam already had turned it less cute than planned. Not that he was complaining, it's just that Liam was always the one wanting to go do "normal" stuff and now that he was trying it's like all the beta cared about was to go home and have sex. He couldn't help that a part of him was very on board with that plan, especially when Liam looked at him like that, eyes burning with desire like molten lava. And there had been a certain thrill of not getting caught again when they had their 'bathroom break'.

"Liam... do you want us to go home? or do you want to have a cute date that you can gush about with Mason? because if you keep going on like this I’m going to drive us home and it will be anything but cute"

Liam froze. A part of him was screaming at him to keep going, to see how far he could go before Theo would drag him away and they would probably not even make it home for the chimera to wreck him for ruining their date. That part was actually twitching just at the idea of what would happen to him, wanting it desperately.

But the other part of him really wanted to be able to tell Mason how he got the big bad Theo to hold his hand melting in front of baby adorkabears. Plus, he knew the chimera was trying to give Liam whatever normal date he could and he wasn't about to ruins his boyfriends effort at being sweet. They could have crazy sex another day. Liam was sure he could always find a way to get Theo riled up enough for him to show him what would have happened if they were to go home right now.

The beta looked into the older boy's eyes and dropped the eye sex to smile sweetly at him. "I want to go see otters and share cotton candy. But can we still get peach slushy?"

The chimera smiled right back "Sure thing, Sunshine"

During the whole ordeal they forgot they were right in front of the food truck and were gently reminded when the saleslady, whose name was Sammy according to the tag she was wearing, awkwardly cleared her throat

"are you guys done? or do you need more time because there are other people waiting to order just behind you" Though she was probably enjoying their silliness if the twinkles in her eyes and her chemosignals were anything to go by.

Liam turned around and surely right behind them was once more the grandma with her grandkid, if he didn't know any better he would start to think she was a hunter stalking them. And she was again giving them death glares which was completely unfair! They were completely clothed and hadn't done anything this time. Liam needed revenge.

"Take the order Chunky Butt, I’ll wait over here" He winked at Theo while keeping eye contact with the old lady.

Theo ordered and joined Liam a few minute later with a giant cotton candy in one hand and slushy in the other

"We're sharing which one do you want to hold?"

Theo was just asking for the formality as he was already handing over the giant fluffy pink sweet to his boyfriend. Liam's only reaction was to beam at him heart fluttering at how well Theo knew him.

"Thanks. We're sharing the slushy too?"

"Yes, gotta show that old lady we can be cute too."

Theo came closer to Liam while throwing side glance to the grandma, making sure she was still eyeing them, he let his fingers run up and down Liam's free arm. They were standing so close their breaths were mixing. The chimera lost himself in the blue of Liam's eyes, which were shining under the sun momentarily forgetting what he wanted to do.

"Can I have a taste?" He said before dipping his head toward the pink fluffiness making Liam melt at the softness.

"Definitely too hot for Cotton Candy"

He took a sip of the slushy before offering it to Liam who had snaked his hand around Theo's waist.

Liam let his tongue swirl around the straw before taking it in his mouth and sucking the cool liquid in. Theo wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off of Liam's mouth even if he wanted to.

He couldn't resist and once Liam let go of the straw it was his turn to get a taste again, except this time he got it straight from the beta's mouth

He kept the kiss short and sweet before pulling back. Grabbing Liam's hand, the chimera started to walk in direction of the otters.

Luckily, they weren't far away, though it took them longer than necessary to get there as both of them had decided to take their time, stealing soft kisses in between sharing the cotton candy and the slushy.

 

When they finally made it to the otter enclosure Liam couldn't help himself from cooing at their adorableness.

"Otters aren't just sea water creatures?"

"Of course not, there are several types of otters. Some live in sea water other in rivers. Actually, river otters are the most common ones"

"I always thought they only lived in marine water! but look at them they're so adorable?"

They both lost themselves starring at the otter that were playfully running along the water.

Liam was absentmindedly chewing on the cotton candy too engrossed by the cute mammal to realize he wasn't leaving any to Theo.

He only realized it when Theo pointed it out while pouting.

"Well I guess I have to get some another way" and before he knew it Theo was capturing his lips smeared with left over cotton candy in a sugary kiss.

He decided they should get more cotton candy to experiment with this again because it made kissing all the sweeter though a bit sticky because of all the sugar.

Their soft kissing was interrupted by people aweing. When they turned back to the otter they could see them holding paws and they were peacefully floating on the water.

"Did you know otters holds hands while sleeping so that they don't float away from each other?"

Liam couldn't tear his gaze away from the adorable little animals to look at his boyfriend but decided to indulge him he asked for other otter facts which might have been a mistake retrospectively as the chimera launched himself into a five minute rant enunciating his whole knowledge of river otters which included that their packs were named romp and the fact that they had a favorite pebble they carried around in their pouch to break shells. They are apparently able to recognize their pebble very well. The whole thing just sounded adorable to Liam especially when one of the otters decided to demonstrate it by using its.

"Seriously how many books did the Dread Doctors had for you to know all of that? And how do you still remember it?"

“A lot. You like history I like biology. It's nothing more mysterious than that"

They kept looking at the otters for a little longer before deciding to walk around some more, stopping at whatever animals were catching their attention their hands never leaving each other except for the moment they washed away the sugar from the cotton candy.

 

At some point they stopped in front of a jaguar that was playing around. It reminded them of Nolan a bit when he went full kitty mode when someone pissed him off.

Theo was playing with his keys chain, his brain clearly up to no good.

"Do you think he would react like Nolan to a laser?"

Liam didn't even give the chimera time to process what was happening as he already had snatched the keys away from him.

"Theo! NO! we are not getting kicked out of the zoo when I gave up sex for being here!"

Theo pouted, his lips turned into a frown looking so adorable, like a child being denied ice cream and Liam wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout away but that would probably end up in Theo stealing the keys right back and them being forcefully removed from the zoo.

When the chimera realized his trick didn't work he sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Fine. Be a buzzkill."

Liam dragged Theo away from the jaguars before he decided to come up with another plan to cause some mayhem.

They kept walking around melting at the adorableness of various animals and laughing at the stupidity of others.

When suddenly Liam felt something watching him and turned around

"Uhm Theo? Why is there a fucking ostrich in the middle of the zoo?" the beta squeaked.

"What?"

Theo laughed surely his boyfriend wasn't serious. His laughter died down in his throat when he too turned around, being meet with a 2.5-meter-tall angry looking bird. Apparently, he was dead serious. To make the whole scene even more bizarre there were several ducks marching right behind it.

"What the fuck????"

Both boys had no idea what they were supposed to do. Is there a "animal escape protocol" to follow? But the weirdest part was that apparently, they were the only ones being freak out by a free ostrich and its army of ducks. Every other visitor just seemed completely unbothered by it.

Who would have guessed that in the midst of fragile humans, the two most unsettled being who were intimidated by the giant bird were supernatural and the less likely to get hurt?

"What should we do?"

"I don't know! You're the biology expert here!"

"I'd say just walk backwards until we're far away? Don't do anything to piss it off? Ostriches are mean and Liam they can run really fucking fast like 43mph"

The ostrich squawked at them clearly it could sense the wolf and coyote inside them and it didn't like it.

"Do you think they're scared of wolfs?" Liam asked, not really waiting for Theo's answer before acting, flashing his eyes at the bird. It clearly didn't appreciate it as it flared at them, its wing extending in anger.

"Liam you fucking dumbass!"

The bird launched itself at the wolf but before it could reach him Theo jumped in front of him and stick his arm where the bird was aiming. No way he was losing a shirt because of Liam's stupidity again.

The ostrich bit down on the chimera's arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

The commotion had finally caught the interest of the other visitors who all stood there frozen, not knowing what to do when a wild ostrich was having a snack on a teenager.

The moment the bird released Theo Liam dragged him away running, sadly it seemed as biting wasn't enough as the ostrich was chasing after them leaving its ducks companions behind in a cloud of dust. If it weren't for their supernatural speed they would have been done for after the first few seconds of the chase, those birds were really fast!

The wild African animal was gaining on them but they were lucky enough to be saved by a zookeeper who came out of nowhere to control the bird. It didn't stop the two teenagers from running until they reached a bathroom slipping in, they both slouched against the door the moment it closed behind them, completely breathless.

"We just got chased by an ostrich"

"I got fucking bitten by one!"

"Oh yeah right, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it healed, luckily an ostrich’s bite isn't the one which is dangerous to chimeras"

“There is one?"

"No. I'm washing the blood off and we are getting the fuck out of here I don't care about having a cute date anymore I'm not facing one of those ever again."

Once Theo had cleaned his arm up, luckily no blood ended up on his clothes, they walked toward the exit. Just when they had reached the giftshop they were obligated to pass through to finally get out of there Liam grabbed Theo's arm stopping him.

"I’m sorry I made an Ostrich chase you and ruin our date."

"It's okay Sunshine, we had a good time before that" he reassured his boyfriend that it wasn't a ruined date before pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

Theo mumbled in Liam's hair "Want a zombiebears plushie as a souvenir?" This caused Liam to beam at him with his bright as the sun smile before kissing him softly.

"Yeah that would be nice"

 

When they entered the gift shop Theo was determined on only getting a plushie, he shouldn't have been surprised that he came out with one plus two matching panda onesies and an excited puppy. But to be fair, they had been offered anything they wanted from the giftshop by the zoo manager, who was a very nice lady named Sofia though she almost bullied them into accepting gifts, as an apology for being chased by one of the ostriches that had escaped. It happened so often that no one actually cared about them anymore which explained the lack of anyone’s reaction.

He should have been even less surprised when he got talked into wearing them the moment they got home despite the scorching heat. Thank god Liam's house had air conditioning.

The onesies made the beta feel Christmassy and he had the brilliant idea to want hot cocoa but thankfully Theo managed to convince him that a milkshake would be better. If he had to drink a hot drink in this weather, he would probably feel awful. What Liam didn't need to know was that if he had insisted just a tiny bit more with the puppy eyes Theo would have caved in.

So here they were, all cuddled up in fluffy panda onesie sipping on milkshake with Liam smiling brightly clearly happy with where he was.

Theo, in a moment of unprecedented genius, had decided to add extra ice to the drinks. It was a blessing as onesie in summer feels like being inside a sauna, who would have thought? And the cold beverages were the only thing keeping him from tearing it off.

Liam weirdly didn't seem to mind the heat. Probably that werewolves were better with heat than chimeras. Right now, all he wanted to do was to lay in a pool, surrounded by cool water with Liam by his side and maybe they could even hold hands like the otters while dozing off.

"We should name the zombiebear plushie" Liam said, interrupting Theo's day-dreaming.

"What about Joe?"

"That's not a very good name for an animal."

"I don't know why, but I feel like if you were to get a pet zombie anything, that's what you would call him."

Liam pouted, not very amused by his boyfriend's opinion of his naming talent. While Theo was busy chuckling at his reaction Liam decided he would find the most amazing name ever just to prove that smug idiot wrong. His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of lips were pressed against his own softly. He immediately melted into the kiss, returning it.

Theo pulled back, carefully brushing away a strand of hair that had ended up in Liam's eyes.

"You look adorable when you’re pouting, it always gives me this urge to kiss it better."

Liam smiled at his boyfriend being adorable, but he was a man on a mission and a name was needed.

"What about Winston? That's a great plushie name!"

"That's... surprisingly good actually. So where do you want to put Winston?"

"Obviously he will take your place in my bed whenever you decide you don't want to sleep there. I need something to cuddle."

Theo gifted Liam with his beautiful laugh at that and dropped a kiss on his forehead before pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry you got bitten by an ostrich and that we had to run away. I know you were just trying to give me what I wanted."

"It's okay Sunshine, we had a great time, and it's a good story to tell. I think we were mostly done anyway."

"Yeah but I wanted to go see the otters one more time."

Liam had been completely enamored by the cute animals living in the water and seeing him making heart eyes at them was almost as good as seeing that look on his face when he was looking at Theo.

"You really liked them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, they were so adorable with their little hands holding each other and their rocks in their pouch? I wish I could have one. Can we go back to the zoo and see them again sometimes?"

"I think I have an even better idea." And with that Theo explained to the beta the existence of river otters in California’s rivers and that he knew exactly where to go to see them. They could go next weekend if Liam wanted. Of course, the blue-eyed werewolf was ecstatic at this revelation and couldn't wait for it.

Once their milkshakes were empty and there wasn't any source bringing cooling to them anymore, it didn't take long for Theo to convince Liam to take the onesies off, leading both of them towards Liam's room to do so. After all the chimera still had to punish his boyfriend for misbehaving at the zoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing with rating and tags so if i should add/change anything please let me know.


End file.
